Flying Without Wings
by Naruto4Evar
Summary: When I died I didn't really care about what would come afterwards. When I finally hit the ground and felt my neck snap I actually felt kind of relieved. Of course I felt kind of bad for everyone who was there and saw my clumsiness. I guess falling of a roof while drunk isn't the most gracious way to die. SI OC
1. Prolouge of D00M

Once I hit the ground and felt my neck snap I felt kind of relieved.

Although looking down at my body and at my two bff's bodies that were lying beside me I shuddered a little.

Did NOT want to see that...

Then a sharp pain ripped me from my thoughts and I was flung into an abyss of darkness. Inside the darkness I could make out the gray silouettes of... Things? The gray shadows and silouettes twisted and turned into monstruous creatures, but everything was still silent.

And in the middle of everything was the white silouette of a kid.

There was a calming aura around the kid, it seemed to chase away all the shadows and soon I felt myself floating towards the kid.

Soon all of the white surrounding the kid expanded, chased away the shadows, the dark. Then it was only me left.

The kid started to giggle in a childish way, from it's voice it sounded like a girl. Then all the white faded away from her and I could see her clearly.

Dark brown hair, brown eyes, kind of short, she didn't look any older than 12. The thing that made her stand out was her clothes. She wore a black hooded cloak with a big hot pink ribbon around her neck, she also had black ballerina shoes with white bows on them.

"Who are you?" I said out of curiosity.

"You can call me Chi. We'll meet again sometime, but you need to wake up now." she said and cocked her head to the side with a big smile on her face.

"Wake up? Does that mean I'm not dead? What do you-" I was interrupted when I felt a sharp pain in my head. I fell to my knees and resisted the urge to clutch my head. When I looked up the girl was gone, only the pink ribbon was still there. Then everything began to crumble.

It was as if the whole time and space I was in was falling apart, I could see darkness seeping into the invisible cracks of the white pureness the girl had brung. White bits crumbling and corrupting into darkness again. It was as if I was the center, the last bit of whiteness needed to become part of the darkness. But before the last bit of whiteness around me disappeared an aura of light surrounded me and shone it's light everywhere, growing brighter and brighter I had to shut my eyes.

And all the pain stopped.

Just like that all the pain disappeared and I only felt warmth enveloping me.

Not wanting to disrupt the peace I felt right then I stopped moving and stayed silent.

After that I regained my senses, one after one. Although my sight was still blurry I could still see enough for me to understand what was going on.

Looking around me I saw people, one of them was holding me. The one holding me had brown hair and brown pupilles eyes, a woman. The second closest was a man, he had blonde hair. I still couldn't make out all the details since my eyes were underdeveloped.

Yes, I noticed I was a baby again.

You can't understand how weirded out I felt when I realised.

I think my parents were worried about me since I haven't made a noise yet, I don't know how, but somehow I felt their emotions.

They felt happy and relieved, but at the same time they were worried.

I opened my mouth and tried to make a sound to relieve them but nothing came out, not even a squeak.

I saw the blurry figure of a nurse say something to my parents and their spirits sunk.

My mom handed me over to my dad. I pouted at her warmth disappearing, it was nice. But once my dad held me up so I could see his face I swear I almost fainted.

Inoichi friggin' Yamanaka.

I tried to shake my head, but to no avail since my head was to heavy for me to hold up on my own.

" "

Huh? I can see him talking to me, but i can't hear him!

" "

Great, just great. I die, then I meet some weird girl, then I get the worlds biggest headache and become reborn as Yamanaka Ino/her sister? Only to find out I'm deaf and possibly mute.

Fuck my life (lives?).

* * *

**Finally got the balls to post a chapter!**

**I've written several things but I'm a perfectionist so when I reread my things before I post I'm like "No, this is shit, delete.".**

**DUN DUN DUN**

**I feel like I broke a rule... Writing a SI (kind of) OC entering the (insert anime title here) world is pretty much the suicide of fanfiction.**

**I've always wanted to write one of these!**

**This was inspired by several other si oc fanfics.**

**Who was that girl? Give your suggestions in a review?**

**Btw, I'm Swedish so sorry if I made your eyes burn/melt/spontaneously combist with my bad grammar.**

**Peace.**


	2. Annoying Customers

**Annoying Customers**

* * *

I have to say, it's boring being a baby. The first period of time you can't even move around on your own, when I wasn't sleeping, eating or pooing I had to humour myself by throwing my toys around. It was very amusing to do it while dad was home, his expression was hilarious when he picked up my toys and gave them back to me. He was the kind of parent that was unsure. But I had to watch out when my mom was nearby. She could (and would) lecture me for hours about something that I think was manners and respect.

When I finally was able to start crawling and move on my own my mother started to bring me with her to the flower shop. It was hell. The flowers were nice but when the customers would do what I assume was calling me cute and coo about my cuteness and poke and tickle me i just wanted to lie down and die again. I actually thought about biting them, but I quickly decided that it wouldn't be worth mom's lecture, that and I didn't even have teeth yet.

When no one was looking I would crawl away and hide behind and under the flowers, almost no one could find me when I was hiding between the light yellow zerberas.

I've tried using my chakra but it wasn't as easy as it sounded at first glance. First I'd have to mold it, then mix it and then use it. Sounds easy right? Well, it's not. I think I have too much spritual energy, which disturbs the balance between my physical and spritual energy. The reason I believe it's because of my spritual energy is because you get more spiritul energy with experiences, past life ya'know?

I think my parents were surprised at how fast I started to crawl and walk. But I don't care. Most people in fanfiction are careful to not get the 'prodigy' stamp stamped on their back, but as I said, I don't care what others think about me.

One stressy morning where clan members ran everywhere and seemed to be in a hurry one of them *cough*dropped*cough* a scroll (he absolutely did not, I repeat, DID NOT trip over toys scattered everywhere in the hallway). Me being the curious baby I am I crawled over to the scroll and looked at it's contents. Everything was in japanese, but I was able to translate most of it.

The more and more I read the bigger and bigger my smile got.

Once I was done with reading I quickly threw the scroll into my pile of toys. At first glance it will look like one of my toy scrolls. I will have to hide it better, but this will have to do. I don't want someone to come and take it away from me.

Not until the preparations are complete.

* * *

**This chapter took a helluva longer time to write than planned.**

**And I'm not even glad with the outcome.**

**Meh, I wanted to make the chapter longer but I thought this was a good point to end it at.**

**I'll try to update atleast every week, no promises though, schools a bitch.**

**Amira is a naughty baby! I wonder what was in that scroll?**

**ONLY I WILL KNOW! Muahahahahaah *cough* *cough***

**I've seen other people do this so... From now on I'll ask a question every chapter.**

**Did you believe in the Tobi=Obito theory before it was revealed?**

**Oh, and btw THANK YOU! I've already got7 followers 3 favourites and 3 reviews! Got a big egoboost there but I've never gotten such a big and positive response to one of my stories before!**

**Peace.**


	3. Cherry Pink

_**Cherry Pink**_

* * *

_'Now Ino, do you remember how to act properly?'_

_'Yes mom. How could I forget when we went through this yesterday for hours?'_

She only smiled and pushed me against the door. Taking that as an answer I smiled back and ran outside.

I didn't go outside so often, since it was still difficult for me to talk with people, but I'm making improvements!

One thing I love about this world is the air. In my past life I had asthma, so I would always have problem with my breathing, and few places had fresh air.

Taking a deep breath I continued to happily skip down the road in a faster pace than before. Noticing that my ribbon was beggining to come loose I quickly tightened it around my hair and sped up even more. Silently chanting 'I'm going to the academy, academy, academy!' over and over in my head.

I slowed down when I noticed something cherry pink walking on the other side of the road, Sakura.

Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh!

I had to resist the urge to glomp her, but I mean, it's Sakura! And she looked so alone and down!

I decided to say hi, so I ran over to the other side of the road and waved. She just stared at me weirdly, I saw her lips move so I'm assuming she's talking to me. I quickly grabbed my notepad from my bag and wrote down

'I'm mute and deaf so can I put a seal on you so I can hear you, and you me?'

She read it and gave me a weird look but slowly nodded. I probably looked insane, running up to a stranger and wave like a lunatic and then wanting to put a seal on that stranger.

I picked up one of the many seals I had in my bag and slowly placed it on her forehead, it really wasn't as big as they said. Once it made contact the seal faded and no signs of it ever being there disappeared.

_'C-can you hear me now?'_

_'Yep!'_

Her eyes widened and she took a step back.

_'H-how? Your lips...'_

I was born mute and deaf. But my clan specializes in mind jutsus, that seal allows me to hear your thoughts, and you mine.'

_'B-but...'_

She blushed and stared down at her feet. I just smiled and patted her on the head.

_'Don't worry! The seal was made so that the user and the one with the seal can decide which thoughts to send the other!'_

A wave of relief seemed to roll over her. I just chuckled mentally. Thank god dad decided to help me with the seals, I did NOT want another incident like with Mana.

**Yea right. Stupid child tryin' to do things far out of her league!**

Shut up Mana, I thought we already talked about this?

**Not my fault you tried to make your own seals!**

Well I'm sorry!

**Yea you better be!**

You know what? I'm not having this conversation with you now! Sakura probably thinks I'm nuts already!

**Well she's right on that!**

You're a part of me y'know? You're currently indirectly calling yourself crazy.

**Shut up.**

I second you do that.

Snapping out of my conversation with Mana I looked at Sakura, she was staring at me.

_'Gomen, I tend to zone out some times...'_

I said and rubbed my neck and laughed in an awkward way, Naruto style. Sakura got a panicked expression, as if she had offended me.

_'Hey, I'm not mad at you! I'm Ino by the way!'_

She smiled.

_'Sakura.'_

_'Hey, are you going to the academy?'_

She nodded.

_'Great! I'm going there too! Hey, can we go there together?'_

She nodded again. At that I grinned wider than the cheshire cat and fist pumped. Then I grabbed her hand and ran off, dragging her behind me.

_'Uhm... Eto... Ino... The academy is the other way...'_

_'Oh, ehehe whoops!'_

I turned around and ran the other way, still dragging Sakura behind me.

_'To the academy, and beyooooond!'_

I think I got weird looks from Sakura, but then again, I get weird looks from almost everyone.

Either that or she was secretly admiring my magnificent awesomeness.

**Keep dreaming kid.**

Shut up Mana.

Ugh, this chapter was a bitch to write.

Do you guys like these short chapters or do you want longer chapters?

If I write short ones, like this, I'll update faster. Like two or three chapters every week. If longer then it'll probably take a week or more for me to complete them. I'm a slow writer, and I find it harder to write long chapters that doesn't have time skips every 200 words.

I had a (kind of) big time skip between chapter 1 and 2. I'll write about what happened in the next chapter, but I want to move on to canon quickly. I'm not good at making stuff up.

I also have a few questions:

Did Asuma have them do the bell test/another test? I read somewhere that he didn't do it, but I wanted to make sure of it.

Do you think Ino/Amira is a Mary-Sue/Mary-Sueish? Just something I want to know, because creating a mary-sue is the last thing I want to do. Tell me before it develops, so I can kill it (with fire).

Is there anything you want to see in this fanfic? Pairings, OOC moments, etc... I'm open to suggestions. Since the plot bunnies got to me on this one I have nothing planned for the future, I'm making the story up as I go. But I have a feeling my bunnies will leave me soon, so please give me some treats so I can lure them into their cages again.

Lol, the authors note is bigger than the chapter.

December 25th: Thank you! And she is Ino, as stated in the chapter.

And to everyone else that have reviewed: THANK YOU! I've never gotten so much positive responses to my stories before, and not even one troll has emerged yet!

Also, if anyone is wondering why Sakura is a little bit like Hinata, when she was you she was shy. Atleast I think she was, I don't really remember, but anyways...

Random question: Who do you think Mana is?

Answer to the last question: I never knew such a theory existed, I never made theories on my own and it was revealed before I found the theory on the internetz.

Peace.


	4. Accidents do happen

_**Accidents do happen**_

* * *

Brushes?

Check.

Ink?

Check.

Paper?

Check.

Test subject?

Check.

Finally got everything! That took a helluva lot longer than I thought.

Well, now I just have to make the seals... But that can't be so hard right?

Right?

~%~

Blue sparks of lightning started to swirl around the naive kid and cat as the seal touched the cat's forehead.

'Wha-what is this?' the blonde girl thought and backed away until she hit the wall.

'THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!' was the last thing she thought, before blacking out.

~%~

Every thing was as usual in konoha, civilians wandering the streets, the occasional ninja jumping on rooftops, kids running around and playing, blue sparks swirling around threatening to hurt anyone that moved, the shriek of a- wait what?

Every one paused as they started to see blue sparks swirling menacingly in the air before hearing the shriek of a girl, but then it disappeared as quickly as it came and everyone brushed it off as an imagination.

Everyone except Inoichi Yamanaka and Hiruzen Sarutobi. Both of them immediately recognized the way the chakra moved inside of the sparks, and the chakra signature of the person who launched the jutsu.

To many lives were lost to this jutsu for someone to be able to forget it so easily.

~%~

Once the blue sparks faded, the only thing that was left in the room where the girl had previously been was the lifeless body of a cat, the unconscious body of a girl and a ribbon, that was hot pink. How it got there? Nobody knows, except maybe a little girl with a black hooded cloak.

* * *

Insert le gasp here!

So what do you think happened to Ino?

I think I will go into more detail of what happened in the next chapter.

On another note... I've got pairing requests! *insert happeh dance here!*

I don't know who to pair Ino with, but I'll probably put up a poll later.

I also got a request to make Sasuke her rival and I thought about it and then I imagined Ino annoying the heck out of Sasuke and acting all like 'bitch please I'm fabulous!'.

One word: Hilarious.

I'm so doing that!

Peace.


End file.
